


Bring him back

by I_sin_upon_a_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, 13x01, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Implied Crowley/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sin_upon_a_star/pseuds/I_sin_upon_a_star
Summary: Dean doesn't know Sam prayed to Chuck as well.





	Bring him back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just have feelings.

The second Sam is by himself, he’s begging and praying to Chuck, the tears he had been holding since the previous night falling.

“I know you’re out there, God-Chuck. I know you can hear me.” Sam whispered into the safety of his bunker. “We need help, we can’t do this on our own.” He clenched his hands into fists, turning his knuckles white. “We need them back with us, they shouldn’t be dead. Cas shouldn’t be dead, _Crowley_ shouldn’t be dead.” Sam stopped there, his eyes welling with more tears as he tried to blink them away. “ _I need him.”_ Sam whispered, his voice cracking as he deflated and sunk into himself.

“ _Please._ ” He begged, getting on his knees. “Please bring _him_ back.”

Sam wasn’t surprised when the only answer he received was silence.

Maybe it was Chuck who was surprised. After all, who would beg for the resurrection of a demon, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a series where Crowley doesn't die. I mean, not only am I hardcore Sam/Crowley shipper, but I love Crowley.


End file.
